


Painic station

by Multicrazygummybears



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multicrazygummybears/pseuds/Multicrazygummybears
Summary: Simply a really self indulgent thing with my characters





	Painic station

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting use to ao3 and this is something for an alt universe with my characters so it might not make 100% sense

(Mitten's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I shouted at my brother in painic. When you are just peacefully taking care and marking up all these organics..er, humans. An entire ship of two thousand of them to be exact and suddenly your brother comes up yelling about how your both "on the list" would scare anyone.

What's the list you ask?

The list is created by the DJD, Decepticon Justice Division. The most feared group in the whole wide universe in my opinion! The group contains Cons who hoped for Megatron's return but, there hasn't been any word from the big boss in awhile. The division goes out on there way to make a list of poor bots that have done crimes against them. Mercy on these poor fools, they either get slowly torcured or if lucky a quick death.

Certainly not my choice to go to the afterspark.

"What do you think it mean you slag!" Waves shouted at me. He seems frightened but at the same time angry, fuming quite literally. "Why are we even on the list, how do you know" I crossed my arms and huffed, glaring into my brothers visor "are you sure your not having another paranoia induced painic attack?" Waves frown and me and grabbed something out from behind his back, shoving the screen in my face.

_

Ex-cons we have located your location and to inform you of your upcoming events,

With highest treason of organic sympathizers under the DJD ,

You have under an hour to prepare before we arrive,

My best wishes to you.

\- The DJD

_

"Frag..." I sweared under my breath. A started biting on my digits of my hands as I started pacing around in small circles as panic starts setting in .

Waves sighs as he looks in the distance behind me "I told you this was a bad idea taking on a role bigger than us. We're cons for Primus sake! What were we thinking taking care of a ship full of organics!" He shouted at me. So that's why he was like this, it was regret.

"We couldn't of just leave them alone up here you know that brother.. with us they would of been dead." My brother turned his face away from me and sighed "why did I listen to you, you only did this for those two humans. You endangered us from the very beginning" he spoke with such spite. Seems my brother cowardly persona from our old days has returned.

"I didn't see you protest when we helped rasied them! Protect them! SO WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING NOW WHEN NOT ONLY US BUT A WHOLE SHIP IS IN DANGER, OUR FRIENDS"  
I started yelling, emotions getting unchecked as I screamed with such anger, fear and betrayal as I watch him shrink back from me.

"What about Fred and Jay?! Do they mean nothing to you now if your in danger!?" I huffed and fumed, I signed tiredly and turn around to face the tanks behind me.

Our friends Fred, a nice man that's quite young with a pretty traumatic past. Cute brown curly hair, mismatched eyes hidden behind his glasses, chubby faced and fragile body as well of mind of a body that was not accepted by the norms on there planet.

The other Fred's cousin Jay, the more angry and crazy counterpart of Fred most likely, long wavy hair that covers half of the right side of there face, tired eyes, crazy smile that hid a million words that could not be spoken, lanky body but abnormally strong.

They both sit still in there cryo tanks in peaceful slumber as low beeps and noises come from the tanks, for three hundred years they sit like this, and for three hundred years we've taken care of them up here in the middle of nowhere in space.

I turned back to face my brother who stared at the two "come on we have to start the emergency sequence" I said as I started walking down the hall without a second glance.

(Wave's POV)

I watched as my brother walked out of the room before turning back to the two tanks, I sighed tiredly. Why didn't my brother have to do this. Either way we have a lot of lives to save I think to myself as I turn to walk out towards the main frame.

I started to place in the code that would wake up ALL of the people in the cryo tanks as I hear the ship take it's course of the command. "We have one hour to do this, this better be worth my ti-" I stopped talking to myself as the ship pings. There's a signal close by the ship but not showing it as dangerous.

Who could be floating in space besides your incoming Doom?

I could only wait as I send out a transmission to the ship and tap my ped anxiously. I jumped a little as someone popped up on the screen, they actually answered!

Wait a minute, is that...what's his name again..hot rod? "Oh slag..".

The bot on screen seem to squint his optics "do I know you?" I notice a few other bots in the background, some I reconize but others you have no idea who they are. WAIT-

"RODIMUS?" I accidentally shouted, seeing the said bot raised his brows, seeming to puff out his chest a bit as he points to himself "the one and only kid!" He looks back at the screen in a serious manner now and tone "but seriously do I know you?".

I nervously giggled as I fiddled with my hands, talking isn't my thing "I um...no you don't Sir" I place my hand on my chest, over the scratched of paint of my insignia.

"I am an Ex-con but please don't be alarmed, quite actually we are in huge trouble and I'm starting to think you came at a perfect time" I nervously glanced over to the time, 40 more minutes till they come.

Rodimus folds his servos and Huff's, glaring at the screen "give me a good reason I should trust a ex-con. One good reason" if words can kill liked they sting I would be long dead.

I inhale and exhaled "we have a ship full of waking up human organics that have been asleep and cyro frozen for three hundred years" I glanced behind me as I actually seem some hopping around and glancing in, I don't reconize them to be Fred or Jay though so I don't bother.

I turn back as I hear a faint gasping noise from the bot on screen "were having to evacuate due to the DJD knowing our location with the cargo, in about 35 mintues they'll be here with everyone on the ship" I looked down at the floor "I'm afraid we need your help, your an Autobot yes?" I nervously glanced back up.

Rodimus only smirks and points the the insgina on his chest, how can I guy be so egotistical at a time like this? "Your minds on the money, and yes, organic life is so precious and fragile and so rare to see" he said Almost sorrowfully.

"Gather up your crew and be ready for us to come aboard" "uh.. actually" I called out before he turned to walk off "it's only me and my brother up here" the bot on the screen suddenly went widen eyes and slacked jawed.

"Are you saying for three hundred years it's only been two of you?"  
He said with utter most shock.

I nodded and glanced over to the time again, painic setting in.

25 more minutes.

I turn towards the screen "please sir just be quick! I'll be helping the humans get in one area of the main docks ready to go!" I said quickly turning off the transmission. Running off to quickly find my brother standing with the waking up Jay and Fred with a big smile on his face.

That smile...

It's such a rare one to see from him anymore for the last three hundred years.

(Mitten's POV)

Am I crying? It feels like I'm crying. I'm crying.

"your both awake I'm so happy!" I said as I hug both of them, even if I can only reach there legs it still means so much to me to have them back with us.

"Mittens what's going on?" Jay looked down at me nervously but calm exterior, meanwhile Fred keeps glancing around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He looked down at waves as he approached  
"You don't remember? You were frozen for the voyage" Fred frowns and shakes his head "no I don't remember...".

I start mumbling to myself panicing as I glance at both of them "okay well we can sort that out later we need to get everyone out or we're all going to die" "nice to put it suddle mittens".

I glance over at waves with a frown "I don't see you having a plan"  
Wave scoffs as he grabs Fred by the hand and turns to walk down the hall, Fred stumbled behind.

"I do have a plan but we are tight on time, we need to gather everyone because Rodimus is coming a board to help".

I stopped in my tracks "Rodimus? YOU MEAN THE RODIMUS, TGE AUTOBOT LEADER OF THE LOST LIGHT?" I shouted.

Wave turns to me as he walks "keep walking, and yes, how do you know that but I don't?".

"I know how to read" I said jokingly as I catch up with them, Jay in tow talking to Fred, seeing if he remembers anything.

He doesn't, all he remembers is us fortunately though.

I stop mid tracks as the ships alarm started going off, blinding red lights going off and loud alarms. No, no no. "there already here!?" I shouted as I started running towards the mainframe, the rest following behind me.

I quickly tapped buttons in a frantic place as I pull up the camreas, my optics widening to the sight, humans running for there life's as the mechs start invading the ship, bloody massacre of limbs, organs and screams of pain echo in the room from the screen as I watch.

I clutched the screen as I noticed a red and yellow bot bursts through and attacks the other mechs "RODIMUS!" I said turning to the others "our ride is here we have to go!" I started running towards the docking station, my brother and the cousins following behind silently as we pass the evidence of the DJD's work.

Fred suddenly tripping on a limb of a dead passenger into an weirdly color puddle of yellow and red liquids and screaming as he lands, clutching his face.

I turn around and call out to him in panic as I watch his face erode away into a bloody gooey mess as I see the muscles in his face twitch and hear him screaming in pain and agony.

I noticed a looming figure down the hall of a tall dark and purple mech covered in tires and seeming red optics. "FRED COME ON" I shouted as I run towards him only to be caught by my brother "WAVE NOT RIGHT NOW LET ME GO".

He pushed me back with the help of sudden bots picking me up with easy, I turn with such and and start beating in the chest of the bot picking me up with heated hands till I noticed the door scheme, looking up I noticed it was non the other Rodimus looking down with a mixture of fear a relief "I told you I would save you but some people can't be saved I'm sorry" he said as he picks up Jay and my brother, cradling us in his arms as he runs towards the docks.

I squrim and kicks, demanding to make him let go of me as I watch over Fred looking up fearfully at the over looming mech bending down and tilling his Fred's melting face with his digit.

Fred look went to fear to a mixture of hurt and sorrow as he looks back at us and the mech, he nods to something and I fear the worse as I see the mech glare over at me.

Despite not having an apparent mouth he seems so be smiling maliciously my way as the last thing is see before entering the lost light with only my brother, waves, and the only surviving human Jay.

If anything anyone had said is true

Humans are precious, fragile both body and mind

And so rare to come by.


End file.
